A Night That Never Ends
by chrnoskitty
Summary: A world blanketed in darkness,A sun that never rises. Two beings that seem to hold the night in the day in their essence. When they come together, what will happen?Discontinued. PM me if you want to continue it
1. Default Chapter

**A Night That Never Ends

* * *

**

CK: Random Title, story inspired by looking at a really kawaii piccy of Krad-kun and Sato-kun.

Dark: Uh-huh, is this goin' on Ck's account or KittenOfTimes'?

Ck: Haven't thought that out yet...

Krad: This sounds depressing

Dark: 'A Night That Never Ends?' how lame can you get?

CK: Very.

Dark: O.o You're the first who's agreed

CK: Well, it's true, I write fanfics, I write poetry, I doodle instead of existing, that's lame.

Krad: ... Can we get on with the story?

Ck: Uh-huh. Let's begin!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Chrnoskitty/KittenOfTime do now own D.N.Angel

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, possibly some undesireable language, and segments of the story bein written in Japanese, if you don't like, don't read. 'nuff said.

* * *

_A world blanketed in darkness,A sun that never rises. Two beings that seem to hold the night in the day in their essence. When they come together, what will happen?

* * *

_

A black sky. Nothing different from the sky from seventeen years ago. The streetlights always lost the battle with the oppressive blackness, nothing ever won. The light was always swallowed by that unending darkness. His mother had always said the darkness itself had given him to her, and that was the origin of his name, Dark. Unitentionally he favored clothing more on the 'dark' side, deep navies and blacks, nothing elsse did he opt to wear.

Sitting on the cliff ledge, overlooking the sea, meagerly refleccting the pale light of the overhead stars, he was starled by an ominous presence. He looked up to be greeted by two calm golden gems of light, faceted in a creamy pale face, golden hair cascading over the figures, accenting it's tall lean shape, the figure was garbed in a faded-out white shirt, with white jeans to accomany, also faded, the figure seemed to glow against the darkness of the sky.

"May I help you?", Dark asked after many minutes of looking over the intruder. A few moments passed before the intruding figure spoke.

"Do you think this night will ever end?"

"Eh? Nani?", Dark asked, startled by the intensity of the question. "I've never seen anything but this night, Jii-chan says that the day was when the colour was brought to life, and the night shadowed it, Jii-chan also said you couldn't have night without the day, so will this night ever end? Will yield to an unending day, or will things ever go back to the way Jii-chan says they were?", The intruder carried on, more to himself than to anyone else. "Umm...May I ask your name?", Dark inquired softly, wishing the figure to have not heard as soon as he said it, "Krad, you?"

"Dark, Dark Mousy."

"Ah, Hikari Krad."

"Hikari? That means Light, y'know."

"Well, doesn't Dark refer to the night?"

"Sou,Sou, you've got me there."

"Lost light and eternal darkness met on a rural cliffside..."

"Eh? 'Lost light'?"

"Hai, hai, the Hikaris left Japan for a few decades, when I came back our records of existance had been erased."

"So you never existed?"

"Hai, so we're lost, get it?"

"Then what about the 'Eternal Darkness' bit?"

"I'm not gonna explain it all, mind if I sit?", Krad asked, inquiring to the empty seat next to Dark."Go on ahead.", Dark replied moving over to make room."Arigatou."

* * *

CK: And that begins a beautiful friendship.

Krad: Well that didn't suck terribly.

Dark: I still hate Krad.

CK: Only 'cause you love him.

Dark: I do not!

Ck: Yes. You. Do.

Krad/Duct tapes all of their mouths shut/ finally, some piece and quiet!

* * *

**All: REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

**

Translations:

Sou-I think it means Yes

Arigatou-thank you

Eh-huh?

Nani-what

and I think that's all


	2. Meet three times and its not coincedence

**Disclaimer: Chrnoskitty/KittenOfTime does not own D.N.Angel, if she did Krad wouldn't have been portrayed as solely insane in the anime version.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

Dark was perplexed, 'What the hell had just happened?' One moment he was talking to some weird blonde, the next his alarm clock was going off and he was hurrying to get dressed in his dimly lit room, which he was failing miserbly at, he kept on falling down, bumping into the wall and knocking over and unplugging his single lamp. "I should be used to this by now...there hasn't been any real light for centuries!", He grumbled as he struggled with his belt.

On his way down the stairs he grabbed his backpack as he fell, "Ittai...", he mumbled incoherently as he shook his head back and forth slowly, before realising that he was already ten minutes late and running out the door, a dust cloud trailing behind him.

**Linebreaker**

He wlaked out of his house, untied golden hair falling in his face. He silently cursed his innability to remember in the mornings, "Damn blood pressure", he muttered under his breath, before a blur of violet and black sent him spiraling to the ground.

"HEY! Wa-tch...where...you're...going...", his voice trailed off as his violet eyes met golden. _The guy from my dream_

_Ah, shit, I didn't know I was still asleep_ he thought as he stared into those violet orbs, the bearer of them had deeply tanned skin and he could have easily melted into the blackness.

_An angel...wow...when'd I die?_

_Ck: Sorry for the short crapola chapteyr but y'know, I've been busy_

_Krad: She was procrastinating _

_Dark: And trying to write a lime_

_Krad: Which was alright until she deleted it_

_CK?confused? Krad and Dark agreeing , aye yai yai_

_Rev. Replies:_

_**Hakudoshi-chan: THANKS FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER! This is dedicated to you!**_

**_devinedragon: Thanks for the cookie!_**


End file.
